Zoey the teenage witch
by hprue19 aka kathy
Summary: a girl gets attacked by a friend that was like a sister to her and she finds out secrets of her friends


_Zoe the teenage witch_

chapter one

our lives

A long time ago me and my friends Jenny, Ryan,Tyler, Sally, and Shelby use to go to Breaker Elementary. We all met in Mrs. Riley's kindergarten class. Ever since then we played a game at recess called Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves.

One day in the fifth grade Sally and Shelby were gone and never came back. Then in the middle of sixth grade Tyler was gone. But two weeks before the seventh grade started I found out why they left and I also found out something that will change my life forever.

Chapter two

the truth

One day I woke up for summer school. After I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I went down stairs to get a drink of water.

"Zoe go back to bed." my mom said.

"But mom I got to go to summer school." I said.

"I'll call you in at summer school just go back to bed." said my mom.

"okay." I said I didn't know why mom sounded so nervous. I thought maybe it was my birthday tomorrow I was turning thirteen, but why did I have to miss school. This is so out of mom's character. So I just went back to bed.

"sweetie, sweetie wake up." I woke up it was grams.

"what grams." I said.

"I need to tell you something." grams said.

"what?" I asked

"this is really hard to say but your a witch." grams said

"WHAT?" I said "what do you mean I'm a witch. I can't be a witch. Witches are ugly and mean I am beautiful and nice."

"not all witches are mean and ugly." grams said

"I gotta go." I said

"sweetie" grams said

I went to my friend Jenny's house. I wonder what I was gonna say to her. I rung the doorbell. Her house was a really old house. Every door and floor creaks.

Her mom answered. "Zoe what are you doing here?" her mom asked

"I just really need to talk to Jenny. I said

"oh shes upstairs with Ryan working on a summer school project come in" Jenny's mom said. Just go up to Jenny's room.

"okay" I said. As I was told I went upstairs to Jenny's room. I opened the door.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" Ryan and Jenny said at the same time.

I shut the door and said "I'm a witch."

"I'm a witch" said Jenny.

"yeah, and I'm a werewolf." said Ryan

I was so surprised when they told me their secrets. They seemed to know what I was thinking and they seemed what was going through my mind.

"WHAT" I said

"I've been a witch my whole life, I knew I was it my whole life" Jenny said

"Ryan your a werewolf?" I asked

"yeah I love you" Ryan said then he kissed me the kiss lasted about a minute. Usually the first kiss is in a romantic place. We were in Jenny's bedroom.

Then Jenny out of nowhere said "come on guys, we need to go to the Witch Academy"

"what' I said "what is the Witch Academy?"

"it is an academy were we learn more about our powers." Jenny said

"yea you coming" Ryan asked

"I don't know this is all coming out way to fast." I said

"please come we'll finally have the gang back together." Jenny said

"wait what do you mean we'll have the gang back together?" I asked

"do you remember Shelby?" Ryan asked

"yea how could I not remember her" I said

"well they went to the academy earlier then us" Ryan said

"what" after a minute I said "what else should I know about"

"well Shelby's a witch" Jenny said

"okay okay I'll go" I said

"yes" Ryan and Jenny said at the same time

chapter 3

The Academy

When they got to the academy Jenny and Ryan got pulled away. When Zoe turned to see where they went but she could not find them. Zoe turned the corner and ran into Shelby. Shelby was reading a spell book out loud. Zoe asked Shelby "hey Shelby what are you doing"

"just reading" Shelby said

"what are you reading Shelby" I asked

"a dark magic spell book why" Shelby said

"Jenny said that black magic is bad is it" I asked

I think that mad her mad because after I said what Jenny said I ended up hitting the wall. I could tell that Jenny heard me hit the wall because she came running in asking all kinds of things. Then Ryan came running in wondering how I was. Jenny told him to go over by me to see if I was okay he talked so softly I couldn't hear him. So I said "Ryan where am I?" and he called Jenny over to me and said that 'I was bleeding'. Jenny asked 'where I was hurt at'?

Ryan said 'that I cut the back of my head bad'. Before he could finish my mom came in to see how bad I was hurt.

My mom was scared to death I was to but I was also sore and tired I wanted to go back home and sleep. Nobody wanted me to leave the academy. I didn't know why and I was to tired to ask. My mom asked 'if it was okay to take me home'. They all said 'no'.

She asked "why she needs to be home I should not have told her that she was a witch she should've figured it out herself."

Jenny said " It's not your fault me and Ryan told her to come we didn't know that Shelby was evil shes never hurt anyone before"

Ryan said "well those to we're enemies before they became witches maybe they're just not meant to be friends"

Jenny said "what are you talking about they're sisters they just don't know it. It was us that pushed her to come here and they just don't know what kind of witches they are yet and I shouldn't have been here with her this wouldn't have happened either so I'm just as guilty"

My mom says "yea they are how did you know well it's nobodies fault because there was nothing we could've done Jenny if you were here Shelby might have thrown you up against the wall to it's a good thing you weren't here" I was coming through now. I said "Jenny what would you do to save me any way she was after you any way it was a good thing that you weren't here when I got thrown because if it was you I would probably go crazy and it was not anyones fault I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time besides Jenny can you heal me so I don't black out while I'm talking."

Jenny said "yea I can, here you go" jenny heals me I did hurt a little. I said "can we go home mom I'm tired I want to sleep please can we."

My mom says "yea we can I'll think about you coming back tomorrow okay."

I said "okay bye guys." Jenny and Ryan both said by at the same time I'll learn to get use to that.

Chapter 4

back home

My mom thought about me going back to the academy. I was happy when she said I could go back I told Ryan and Jenny that I could go back they were happy. So we went back to the academy they were still cleaning the blood up from yesterday or today my days are mixed up well I think that Shelby got suspended for the week because I didn't see her here that whole week. When it was time to go home again I told my mom all that we did. She said that was good and she asked if I saw Shelby this week I said no which is weird I have never said no all the questions I asked had to be yes never no if I said no in a sentence I got grounded but she didn't ground me.

She told me to go to bed and I did. I woke up the next morning and there was a symbol on my wall so I called Jenny and Ryan and asked if they would come over and look at the symbol. Jenny said "that symbol is a symbol for dark magic the only thing that can get passed it is evil witches that use dark magic like Shelby" me and Ryan were stunned because that means Shelby has access to my room. So I said "how could she get in my room"

Jenny said "its possible she got in through the academy but she must have wanted something from you because the academy couldn't reopen the portal from this side because you have to draw the symbol on a wall that doesn't have a window by so you don't get caught going through the portal" I must've looked a little scared to Ryan because he was holding me very tight or he is probably afraid to lose me I would to if I was him. Jenny said "me and Ryan will stay the night to see if anything else comes up on the wall"

I said "okay I'll ask my mom if its okay if you can spend the night Jenny and Ryan you come back later tonight but you have to stay on my roof when my mom comes up to check on me and Jenny to see if we want anything okay"

Ryan said "okay" So we all went down stairs. Jenny had to get stuff for tonight. I told Ryan where to stand so he doesn't get seen. We got back to the house and my mom's car was here but something was wrong Jenny could feel it and Ryan could to. I was surprised I couldn't feel it she was my mother. They ran inside the door was unlocked when they pushed the door opened that scared. Then I thought my mom probably left it unlocked for me and Jenny. I didn't have a key when they went in Ryan seen something that was not right. They called for me to go look for her I went upstairs to look while they looked downstairs but non of us saw any sign of her.

It scared me then Jenny saw another symbol. She told Ryan that Shelby came back I think because she wanted something that Zoe would care more about she told Zoe's mom. They wouldn't tell me what was going on because they didn't want me to get hurt. I kept begging them to tell me what they were talking about.

Chapter 5

the search

After we woke up we saw another symbol and I saw one of my pictures were cut (the one of me and Jenny) at my birthday party. The weird thing was that she left the part with picture of me and took the one with Jenny. We went downstairs I made food it was burned I can't cook. Jenny said "we got to go see what was going on with this" before she could finish her sentence there was a crash. We all jumped for how loud it was. We all thought it was my mom that Shelby gave her back. So we went to check what was going on. I told Jenny to stay downstairs she said no of course shes stubborn. So we all went upstairs and Ryan knew it was a trap because hes done this before and Jenny did to but I didn't. Which scared me because I've never had to face a trap plus I'm new at being a witch so really I wouldn't face them yet but today I did. Jenny said "take Zoe downstairs so she doesn't get hurt again I'll deal with Shelby"

I said "no it's you shes after and I'm staying because I'm not going to to let her hurt you"

she said "its my fight not yours let me do this"

Ryan said "Zoe go downstairs please"

I said "no" I wanted to fight with Jenny because that is what friends are for I didn't care about getting hurt I would be hurt if I didn't help her. One because I would lose a sister and second I would lose a friend.

Ryan said "well wouldn't she be hurt anyway"

Jenny said "how would she be hurt anyway"

I said "because I would lose two people I care about you and Shelby because you as a friend and Shelby as a sister"

Jenny said "oh yeah I forgot about that because if I get hurt you would lose me. Shelby if she gets hurt you would lose her and you just got know that she was your sister"

I said "yeah because I love both you and I don't want to lose both of you" Ryan must have know I was about to cry because he pulled me out to the hallway so he could talk to me.

Ryan said its okay your not going to lose them Jenny knows what shes doing"

I said "yeah but shes going to end up get hurt or hurting Shelby"

Ryan said "no she wont because she has a plan"

I said "what is her plan does it involve me"

Ryan nodded and said "yes it does the plan is that in the middle of the fight and you walk in and stand in the middle till they stop fighting because you know Jenny won't let anything happen to you. She loves you to much"

I said "okay what if Shelby still tries to hurt Jenny because doesn't she want it where Jenny's defenseless. If she protects me she would let her guard down" I think Ryan could feel that I was worried because he had this weird look on his face.

Chapter 6

the fight 

We went back in the room where Shelby and Jenny was. Shelby was the first to do something. Jenny jumped out of the way. Ryan pushed me in the middle of the fight and Jenny stopped when Shelby threw a fireball at me and Jenny jumped to protect me but I dodged her and I yelled "STOP this is stupid Shelby I'm not going to lose you as a sister and Jenny I'm going to lose you either"

After that they quit fighting and Shelby apologized for trying to hurt her. She also apologized for hurting me she was just mad when she heard Jenny's name that it triggered a memory that she caused which was when Jenny pulled me away from her. I knew there was a reason why they stopped when I walked in the middle of the fight because what they both cared about was me. If something happened to me it would put them powerless. Their emotions would get in the way of their fight so they wouldn't let anything happen to me.

We all got along again me and Ryan are still dating he helped us go back to the way we were before everything went crazy. Things are still crazy but at least we still can all be friends. We still get attacked but thats normal when your a witch. Ryan is still understanding when we try to go out on a date and when we have to take a 'rain check'. He doesn't mind he thinks that when we are fighting something it is a date.

Shelby and Jenny still have fits but they get over them. They don't try to hurt each other. Me and Ryan make potions for the things we fight. I've hurt myself a couple of times trying to make a potion. I've cut myself from making a potion I would cut something and Shelby or Jenny would distract me. Jenny would heal me and that is what she would always do. Shelby would read the ingredients that I need. Ryan would get them and Jenny would measure and I would cut and put them in. well me and Jenny take turns putting them in. Me and Ryan Shelby and Jenny are all going to magic school.

The End!


End file.
